Taiwan Patent Number M273664 discloses a collapsible tool stand, which comprises a platform, and a plurality of legs pivotally connected to the platform. When the collapsible tool stand is extended, multiple first locking devices are used to lock the legs in the extended position. When the collapsible tool stand is collapsed, multiple second locking devices are used to lock the legs in the collapsed position.
When the collapsible tool stand is in the collapsed position, the legs are received along the bottom side of the platform. Thus, the collapsible tool stand is maintained and supported in a flat manner on the floor. When it is desired to extend the collapsible tool stand from the collapsed position, the user must bend over or squat so that the user's hands can reach the legs of the collapsible tool stand and move the legs from the collapsed position to the extended position. However, a heavy tool (for example, a table saw) may be provided at the top side of the platform. Thus, when collapsing or extending the collapsible tool stand, an increased effort is required to manipulate the collapsible tool stand, and there is a substantial risk of injury to the user during the collapsing or extending of the collapsible tool stand.